


Unconventional Methods

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Black Lily Evans Potter, Desi James Potter, F/M, Fade to Black, Familial magic, Gen, Healer Lily Evans Potter, Horcruxes, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Pregnancy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: After Lily got back to the cottage in Godric's Hollow, she had her own Black to reign in.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: August Auction Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 30
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Unconventional Methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Still smashing prompts together and it really just happened that this one follows the last one. That kind of happens when you don’t sleep and move from one fic to the next in the same era.

(^^)  
 **Unconventional Methods**  
(^^)

James had Sirius pinned to the couch when Lily arrived back at their cottage in Godric’s Hollow. Sirius was half undressed, his shirt unbuttoned and partially pushed down his arms until it tangled around his elbows. James was just as naked as he had been when Lily left him earlier to answer the frantic patronus from Remus, and his brown skin glistened in the dim light of the royal purple table lamp next to the couch. He was grinding down on Sirius’ lap as they kissed like they were devouring each other.

“Oh, but that’s a lovely sight to come home to,” Lily said happily setting down the incense holder she had used for her Portkey. It sent a pen rolling into the base of the table lamp that was the only light on in the living room. Despite how upsetting the revelation that she had learned tonight had been, she could feel the tension beginning to fade in the face of what likely laid in store for her. Now that the morning sickness had fully passed, her pregnancy had her in a perpetual state of arousal. Even with both men taking turns, they could rarely wear her out. 

She could feel the way that the Black familial magic was radiating off of Sirius, likely called to the surface through Regulus’ reaction earlier. The only way to settle it back into dormancy would be to satisfy it. That was usually done through using it to fight off a threat or to get away from it. Another option was to get Sirius to fall unconscious, though with the magic active spells and potions would be less effective than a solid blow to the head. 

Then there was the last of the four instinctual F-words.

That was the best way to settle the magic, in Lily’s completely unbiased opinion.

“Everything okay at Remus’?” James asked breathlessly. He was still undulating over Sirius. His only concession to Lily’s return was sitting up and shifting his posture to maximize the visibility of his rippling muscles. “You were gone a while.”

Lily didn’t answer right away. She was too distracted watching how Sirius who couldn’t stop thrusting up into James’ every grind downward. Her pussy clenched with want. Sirius gave her a wink before angling his head to catch one of James’ nipples with his teeth. After a moment, James shook his head as if to clear it and focused back on her.

“You still with us?” he asked with just a bit of a put-upon pout. “Or are you planning on running away with Remus and forgetting about us completely?”

“Now, how could I forget about you?” Lily returned with a lecherous smile. She licked her lips and started to drift closer as she continued speaking. “We were just comparing notes on Voldemort.” She paused just out of easy reach. “He’s apparently made horcruxes.”

Both Sirius and James froze mid-motion. A full body shudder went through Sirius as the Black familial magic gave a solid pulse to demand action. Sensitive to magical nuances as ever, James shivered as he pressed hard against Sirius. Lily wanted to devour them both like she would sheep or goats in her Animagus form.

“Not a lisp?” Sirius groaned. Lily laughed at how much they thought along the same lines.

“Regulus knows of at least three,” Lily confirmed. She licked her lips and ran a hand down the line of James’ back. “We’re going to destroy them.”

“Gods above, woman,” James cursed. “You are pregnant. You can’t be gallivanting about fighting Dark Lords!”

“Give it up as a bad job, love,” Sirius said. He gave her a vicious grin over James’ shoulder. “Lily Evans isn’t changing for anyone, not even you! You really think being pregnant is going to slow her down? Pfft.”

“What he said,” Lily agreed. Done talking about that for now, she slid a finger into her husband’s crack. He was still open and slick from their activities earlier. “For now, this is far more interesting, don’t you think?”

Sirius captured the moan James answered with as best he could with his arms still trapped as they were.

All three of them let themselves give into the diversion.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: True Colours; Aya Bribes You; Gryffindor MC (x3); Magical MC (x3); Shifter MC (x3); Medic MC; Military MC; Rian-Russo Inversion (x2); Ethnic & Present (x2); Lovely Triangle; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo (x2); Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Gwen’s HP Checklist [Dragon Lily]; In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y); Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon; Greatest Gift (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [382](James/Lily); 365 [79](Diversion); Herbology Club [2-6](“Forget you”); Auction [25-2](“Name isn’t changing for anyone, not even you.”); Back to School Shopping [Books](Godric’s Hollow); Pinata [Easy](Hurt/Comfort)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Su Item](Pen/Pencil); Chim [Deke](Royal Purple; Laughing); Ship (Thorns)[Su Big](Couch); Fire [Hard](Taking the High Seas); Garden [Bed Types](At Night)  
> Representation(s): Black Lily Evans/Desi James Potter/Sirius Black  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Grease Monkey; Muck & Slime; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Sneeze Weasel; Zucchini Bread; Middle Name; Nightingale; Unwanted Advice; Lock & Key; Three’s Company; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn); Demo 1 (Under the Bridge; Sweetest Burn); Demo 2 (Toto’s Tribute; Sitting Hummingbird)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Thimble); SN (Rail; Negate); LiCK (Tansy; Yarrow); FR (Satisfaction; Gestation); O3 (Oath); War (Obstruction); CM (Brier; Navigate; Yogin)  
> Word Count: 702


End file.
